The present invention relates to a method and system for determining bulk materials schedules for delivery from bulk material supply terminals to bulk material demand terminals. In particular, the invention determines a schedule that meets predetermined objectives. Further this invention can also be used to evaluate the attractiveness of design in a planning method for design of a bulk material ship routing and inventory management supply chain. The present invention can be used to optimize the transportation and the distribution schedule of any bulk material, even industrial gases. The present invention may be applied to many transportation scenarios and is not limited to any particular mode of transportation. Non-limiting examples of modes of transport to which the system and method can be applied include ships, trucks, barges, railcars, and airplanes. The vessels may be homogeneous or heterogeneous. Invention provides capabilities to model seasonality in regas rates and optimization of initial ship location and terminal inventories. Invention provides capabilities to optimize schedule in the presence of system interruptions (such as planned events/maintenance) and system uncertainties such as unplanned events (e.g. weather conditions, ship and berth unplanned maintenance). The invention optimizes both dedicated and spot vessels.
In one embodiment, the invention optimizes the transportation and distribution of liquid bulk material in a heterogeneous fleet of ships.